


Heist foiled

by Giulietta



Series: Mari-nyan [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Awesome Nino Lahiffe, Dubious Morality, Episode: s01 Reflekta, Gen, Kwami Swap, Male-Female Friendship, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lê Chiến Kim Friendship, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Does Not Have a Crush on Adrien Agreste, Matchmakers Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Nino Lahiffe Ships It, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, POV Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Worried Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Adrien was merely learning more about his childhood friend when Marinette came over.... He might need to reevaluate Marinette too.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Tikki
Series: Mari-nyan [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745011
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Heist foiled

**Author's Note:**

> A major event has been thwarted due to Cat! Marinette being more cautious and no crush towards Adrien yet.
> 
> She's cautious because Plagg smart kwami who noticed Sabrina watching her.

Adrien is starting to see a pattern.

A very terrible pattern wherein his childhood friend Chloé Bourgeois is causing most of the akumatization in his class section. Scratch that. In the entire school. He doesn't want to believe it, but he asked resident programmer and math genius Max Kanté to run in the calculations and it's really Chloé who has an attitude problem-

" **Adrien!** "

"?" Giving Kim back Max's results, Adrien looked away from Nino and Kim. **It's Marinette!** He smiled and waved back, curious why the bluenette is running to his area with that determined look.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?!" Marinette reached him, clutching the straps of her purse as she asked. "It's important."

"Sure. You guys want to-?" Adrien turned to his friends, but it seems Kim and Nino are nonverbally communicating with each other. "Guys?"

"Oh look at the time! I promised to talk to someone!" Kim laughed, but he leaned down and whispered to Adrien. " _I'm watching you_."

"Eh?" Adrien looked at Kim in confusion as the happy jock walked away to meet with someone. Adrien scratched his elbow, looking at Nino in confusion.

"Kim sees Marinette like a sister." Nino laughed and Adrien felt even more out of the loop than without learning the truth. Nino looked at Marinette, "What's up, dude-?"

"Hey Nino! Come over here! I want to talk to you about something!" Alya waved and Nino looked at both Adrien and Marinette before also walking away.

"O...kay?" Adrien doesn't get why his friends went off, but maybe they think Marinette has something personal to tell him.

"I used **you** and not **you guys** in my question, didn't I?" Marinette muttered under her breath. "And Alya thought it's... (Adrien leaned closer to hear her. Marinette covered her cheeks, embarrassed.) Oh gosh! I'm so sorry about that."

"It's okay!" Adrien smiled at Marinette, "So what do you want to talk about, Marinette?"

"First! We need to speak somewhere private." Marinette hushed, walking towards the ground floor bathroom. "Follow me."

"?" Adrien trailed behind her, scanning their surroundings. Marinette signaled him to hurry up. He looked behind him and saw Nino chatting with Alya. 'Why Nino is giving me a thumbs-up?'

"Ok. We're here now. I think this place is safe." Marinette muttered as she scanned the area before facing him. "First off, don't freak out."

"This is about Juleka, isn't it?" Adrien saw Rose running frantically around school to search for Juleka but he didn't want to be impolite as to intervene. He wasn't really close with any of his classmates. Nino and Marinette are his close friends. Chloé is his childhood friend while Alya is his transfer mutual friend?

"Yes and I have a plan. ('Why do I have a bad sense of déjà vu?' Adrien thought.) I actually wanted you guys to distract Chloé, but you work just as well." Marinette started and Adrien furrowed his eyebrows. Marinette continued, "Since Juleka isn't in the class photo and the photographer refuses to take another photo of our section, I plan on deleting our class photo in the SD card which will force the principal to hire him again for a photo retake."

"What?" Adrien learned from Nino about Marinette's complex reasoning and honest nature, but he didn't think she's honest _this_ way. Vincent wouldn't mind if he gets paid for double time, but the Principal would really hate it if _that_ were to happen.

"You're right. Maybe I should steal the SD card and leave no evidence? (Adrien swore he heard Tikki gasp in his jacket's secret pocket.) Anyways, I got the girls to agree, excluding Chloé. Oh! And Sabrina because she's the primary suspect to locking Juleka in the bathroom. The guys won't mind either because they have a project in the library. Whatever that is.." Marinette rambled and Adrien can't believe his female classmates are fine trusting Marinette on executing **something like this**! Marinette added, "Now you're thinking why can't you just distract the entire school? Simple. Chloé has a knack of learning things and is a number one threat to any operation. What do you say?"

"Wait a second." Adrien wants Marinette to take a step back and think about this... Or maybe he has to think about it? Marinette only needs Vincent to take another class photo for their section. She's doing this because of Juleka. _Who else would it be for?_ Somehow, the bluenette concocted this plan of stealing Vincent's camera to delete the photo and sneak back out. That would make it extremely suspicious if one photo were gone unlike the rest and then he learned Marinette is willing to steal the SD card which could land her in detention or suspension.

"Hm?" Marinette tilted her head and Adrien placed one hand on her shoulder.

"How about you **don't** steal the SD card and I ask Vincent to take another class photo?" Adrien doesn't want his friend to wind up with a bad record. He also knows how to convince Vincent to take another photograph for them. _Just flatter the guy's skills and talk about his Italian homage._

"But he said-" Marinette frowned and Adrien placed both hands on her shoulder.

"Marinette. Trust me on this. I'll get him to take our picture. I promise. You don't need to steal." Adrien emphasized the last part.

"..." Marinette squinted at him, weighing his decision. _Huh. That gave him Lady Noire vibes._

...

"Then... You better be a part of the class groupchat to notify us." Marinette sighed, pulling out her phone. "Come on. I'll add you."

"I'm already a part of the class chat." Adrien told the bluenette who shook her head.

"They made another one _for fun_ , silly." Marinette held out her phone, revealing a ton of memes? Adrien glanced at Marinette's screen, surprised to see Nino to be the one sending a cat meme. "I'm surprised Nino didn't add you yet."

"Maybe he forgot about it?" Adrien reasoned out as he pulled out his phone.

"Hmm.. I don't think so." Marinette scrolled down her messages. "But maybe Nino thought your device is monitored? The chat has a ton of profanities, to be honest. Nino doesn't want your dad hating him after the _last incident_."

"It isn't his fault.." Adrien smiled to himself. "Nino was merely looking out for me."

"But at least you celebrated your birthday right?" Marinettte leaned over his shoulder, letting him see her screen as she typed his name. He receives a notification and Marinette pulled back. "Although they're our classmates, don't be too trusting. Alix and Chloé are extremely competitive blackmail hoarders in our class."

"You don't say." Adrien knows Chloé loves challenges and seeing Alix go against Kim every other week is pretty explanatory. Adrien is staring at the memes, surprised to see his classmates panicking from last week's chemistry test. "So what can I post here?"

"First introduce yourself and then you can reply to anyone's message I guess? I don't know myself. It's made for fun...?" Marinette glanced around, seeing a couple of students running. "I Uh... I gotta go. Girl needs. See you!"

"Sure..?" Adrien looked up from his phone, seeing Marinette run out and go against the flood of students. Hearing a deranged laughter, Adrien ran to the boy's bathroom and closed the door.

"That was really nice of you, Adrien." Tikki popped out, swirling around him cheerfully. "Stealing is never the answer to problems."

"She only wants to help Juleka." Adrien defended his friend. If he didn't know the photographer, he might actually help her out on this. _Everyone staring at him forced to look at the camera with a forceful Chloé._ 'I cannot let père see that.'

"Time to transform, Tikki." Adrien warned, hearing the screams suddenly stopped and _humming_? 'That doesn't sound good!'

**Author's Note:**

> This is the reason why Adrien ask a favor from Marinette in Pharoah.
> 
> Since Marinette is very much the type to agree and help him do questionable deeds if given good intentions.
> 
> *Also, Marinette trusts him enough to tell her plan. That's plus points in friendship and caution meter right there. XD


End file.
